Last Of the Name
by forgottenwind
Summary: When the Kurata clan died, so did the Nameless clan that protected them. There was a sole survivor of the Kurata clan and survivors from the Nameless clan. The ancient promise between the two clans is reactivated upon the chance meeting of these survivors


Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter…though I wish I did.

I took this down because I felt that I needed to revise a little more than a few sentences. Now that it's back up I hope we can enjoy this more. This was and is still called Last of the Name. It is still about the Kuratas and the Nameless. The only difference though, is that I've planned this story out more thoroughly.

There was a promise that kept the Kurata Clan tied with another clan. This clan protected the Kuratas. In what way? That is what Kurapica wants to know as he searches for the thing that could find his clansmen's eyes. It is for the last remaining Kurata and the last of the Nameless to rediscover the meaning of the promise that bound their clans together for as long as anyone can remember.

* * *

_"An ancient promise bound the two clans together. One would defend the other and the protector would supply the protected with strength. They would trade their own life for the life of the protected, if need be. How this was done is not known. After all, this is living energy we're talking about. There's no way that so much energy could be passed to another and the donor would survive, even if they were nen-users. However, what we do know about the clans is this._

_Each member of the Protector clan would establish a link with a member of the Protected clan. Despite being the protectors of the other clan, the Protector clan had no name. Nameless clan is what we'll call them now. The Protected clan is much better known. Their scarlet eyes were legend - the Kurata clan. But as we all know the Kurata clan is now extinct. So what happened to the Nameless clan? Apparently they died too. It's said that the Kurata Angels, or the Nameless who have linked with a Kurata, gave all of their strength to try to protect the Kurata clan. Unfortunately, we all know that their brave attempt is unsuccessful. They say none of the Kurata Angels or even the Nameless are left."_

Kiri looked at her attentive audience and grinned. "Sorry, but that's all I have time for today. I'll be back here tomorrow." She stood up and gathered her things. Besides selling interesting trinkets that she had found, she told stories and often made more money using her voice rather than her selling items. Waving goodbye to her audience, she ran around the corner before slowing down and proceeded to walk to where her sisters and herself were staying. She nodded at the innkeeper before heading up to her room. Bracing herself, she opened the door.

"Kiri!" Tara and Tori tackled their older sister. If it weren't for their difference in height and Tori's glint of unbridled mischief, Kiri's younger sisters would have been mistaken for twins. As always, Kiri's first thought was how happy her two younger sisters were. No matter how bleak the situation, they always had a smile, even while their family was being destroyed in front of their eyes. Sacrificed to the Kurata clan. Tara, being the youngest, had said something that caused her to smile sadly even as she thought about it now.

"_Where's Mommy?"_

"_Mommy's not going to be coming with us."_

"_Does that mean I get to stay up as late as I want?"_

"Kiri?" She blinked to find her sisters looking at her with a worried look. After all, it wasn't often that their oldest sister, the one who came up with ideas on how to live, would drift off into her own world. "Is something wrong?" Kiri grinned happily and patted both their heads.

"Nothing. Look at how much I made today." The two younger girls' eyes widened as Kiri produced her bag. "That's a lot, isn't it?" Instead of answering, Tara and Tori grinned mischievously and pulled out their bags. When they finished counting out their money, Kiri sighed.

"Alright you guys win. We'll go to the park." Her sisters cheered and began to get ready for an afternoon at the park. The mood was happy now but all three of them knew that this would only last as long as they remained Nameless. As soon as they found their place in the world, the three of them would be separated; most likely to never see each other again.

* * *

A boy wearing a green t-shirt and green shorts hoisted up his fishing pole as he turned to his white-haired cat-eyed companion. They had just arrived from the bus.

"Hey, Killua. How much do you think this is?" The boy named Killua looked at what his friend was holding up.

"I don't know, Gon. Maybe you should ask." Gon nodded and asked the shopkeeper. Killua checked his cell phone. "Hmmm…Kurapica should be nearby. He said that he had something interesting to tell us." Gon shrugged.

"Gon! Killua!" They turned to see a blonde young man wearing a traditional suit coming towards them. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Didn't you have to bodyguard someone, Kurapica? How did you find time off?"

"The boss couldn't afford keeping bodyguards anymore. Since his daughter's lost her foresight, he's losing his fortune. It all works for the best. I'm finally free to hunt down my clansmen's eyes. But first, I have to find out whether or not I can locate a Nameless or not." His friends blinked at him.

"Nameless?" Kurapica nodded.

"Most of the Kurata clan had one, except once they've bonded with a Kurata, they were called Kurata Angels. I don't know when I was supposed to get mine but they're supposed to have died along with the rest of the Kuratas, giving what little protection they could muster, but since I'm still here, maybe one of the Nameless survived as well. I remember hearing once that the Nameless always have some way of finding what the person they were bonded to wanted. Maybe if there's any left, it'll make my search for my clansmen's eyes that much easier." Gon and Killua nodded, confused.

"What exactly do you mean by bonded?" Gon asked. At that, Kurapica put his hand on his chin.

"I'm not exactly sure. No one would say what it meant. They said that it wasn't for the Kuratas to know." Kurapica's eyes seemed to glaze over as he explained.

"They?"

"The Kurata Angels. I can vaguely remember someone saying that bonding to a Nameless made you feel happier, more complete." Just then Killua gave a delighted cry as the waiter arrived with the mound of cake that the white-haired boy had ordered. It jolted the Kurata from his trance. Killua began to shovel the cake into his mouth.

"So exactly where are you going to start looking?" The former assassin asked the question between bites.

"I got a tip from an informant of mine. He said that there's a storyteller around these parts that tell stories about the Kurata clan, deep stories that seem to put you directly into the heart of the Kurata village. He says that this person might either be in contact with a Nameless or might even be a Nameless himself. The information says that about this time, the storyteller enters the park. That's where I'll be headed soon." Gon and Killua stood up with Kurapica.

"We'll come too!" Kurapica smiled at them. It was as though he was contemplating whether or not he should take them along for the adventure. Gon had the stubborn look on his face, making it known that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright."

Kiri and her sisters were walking out of the park just as Kurapica and his friends were walking in. The three girls were laughing and joking with each other. Gon looked over at the three of them. There was something about those girls that he couldn't put his finger on. He had an uneasy feeling but before he could dwell on it he moved to follow his friends into the park.

* * *

Tori stopped not too long after the girls had left the park. She put a hand on her chest and her face was pale. Kiri turned to look at her sister worriedly.

"Tori, is everything okay?" The middle Nameless sighed and nodded. It was completely obvious that her older sister was concerned. This only reminded all three of them just how precarious their situation was. Tori smiled at her older sister and then at her younger sister.

"I'm fine, Kiri, Tara. Really." Kiri turned away as though satisfied with that answer. However, it didn't escape her ears the next few words that Tori had whispered to herself.

"It just felt like something's ending."


End file.
